Vacaciones de Verano
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Ben, Rook, Kevin y Gwen salen a viajar en el camión del abuelo Max por Estados Unidos. Pero los problemas no se hacen esperar cuando Albedo en un cuerpo femenino les declara la guerra. [GwenxKevin-RookxBen].
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones de verano

A Ben se le ocurrió la idea de viajar por Estados Unidos usando el camión del abuelo. Cuando se lo comentó a Gwen está se mostró encantada que enseguida le avisó a Kevin. Los tres chicos se organizaron, para ser más concretos Gwen buscó como organizarse para recorrer los lugares más interesantes durante las vacaciones. Ben fue quien avisó a Rook, quien dijo que se les uniría una semana después, ya que pasaría algunos días con su familia. Era comprensible, el revonnagander era de otro planeta y seguro extrañaba a los suyos.

Los días pasaron rápido, cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Ben, Kevin y Gwen se encontraban a las afueras de Bellwood. El abuelo Max se mostró alegre al prestarles su camión, sintiéndose feliz de que sus nietos, contando a Kevin, se dispusieran a viajar como antes. Eso sí, Kevin fue designado el conductor principal por su cuidado con los autos, mientras Gwen se burlaba de su primo por ser relevado al asiento de copiloto, como toda su vida.

—¡Muy bien, Tennysons! ¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?— Kevin manejaba el camión con la ventana del camión abierta con el codo por fuera, mientras el aire le daba directo a la cara y le revolvía el cabello.

Gwen se paró detrás de su novio mirando al frente con una sonrisa ladina.

Ben se fijaba en el paisaje que corría veloz a su costado, y un sonido molesto salía de su smothie, con los pies aparragados por la ventana. Ben comenzaba a tomar sus vacaciones con toda la pereza del mundo.

—Baja los pies, Tennyson— Kevin estiró una mano y le metió un golpe en las costillas a su compañero de viaje. No porque el camión sea del abuelo Max signifique que este podría sentarse como se le diera la gana.

—¡Kevin!— Ben se quejó adolorido, pero bajó los pies.

—No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ustedes ya están peleando, ¿cuándo se comportaran como seres de su edad?— Gwen regañó a ambos y se fue a sentar en la mesa de atrás como cuando tenía diez años y usaba su computador.

—¡Gwen, el imbécil de tu novio comenzó!— Ben se puso de pie y caminó a sentarse con su prima.

Kevin vio la escena por el espejo retrovisor y su única reacción fue revolear los ojos sin dejar de conducir.

Entonces, Gwen usando su maná abrió su bolsa de mano de donde salió un mapa y una libreta, ambos objetos se elevaron en el aire y vinieron a aterrizar en las manos de la chica.

—Sabía que ninguno de los dos se organizaría para el viaje, así que entre Rook y yo hicimos una lista de lugares interesantes a visitar— Gwen se acomodó las gafas, extendió el mapa sobre la mesita, haciendo a un lado el smothie de su primo y abrió la libreta. —En el mapa señalamos varios lugares— Gwen se sintió orgullosa de su organización junto con los sitios que eligió con Rook para unas vacaciones de ensueño.

Ben agarró el mapa y fue a llevárselo al frente a Kevin. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Gwen: ninguno de esos sitios les parecía divertido.

—¿El Gran Cañón?— Kevin elevó las manos, el sitio era casi un ritual de visita entre Plomeros.

—¡El Parque Nacional de Yellowstone! ¿No tienes algo más ñoño, Gwen?— Ben siguió leyendo el mapa con los ojos bien hundidos en el papel.

—Puente Golden Gate…— masculló Kevin con ganas de darle la media vuelta al camión y quedarse a jugar videojuegos todo el verano con Ben.

—Un momento— Dijo Ben como si le hubiera leído la mente a Kevin, ya que le puso la mano en el volante— ¡Legoland Florida! ¿A quién de ustedes dos se les ocurrió esto?— no podía creer que Rook o Gwen hayan metido un parque de diversiones en un itinerario de viajes.

—Ben Tonto Tennyson, fue entre Rook y yo, no sólo nos gustan las bibliotecas y museos— mencionó la chica ahora cruzándose los brazos de muy mal humor.

—Benji, que ellos vayan a donde quieran, hay más lugares que visitar en Nueva York o Florida— comentó Kevin al mirarlos de reojo.

Ben sonrió convencido. Gwen le puso cara de pocos amigos a su novio, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su mesa.

La noche les llegó a los chicos en plena carretera. Gwen ya de mejor humor le recomendó a Kevin aparcar en uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida a un lado del camino. Ben no se opuso ya que moría de hambre y una de las condiciones del viaje era que no comerían nada preparado por nadie, mucho menos por Rook ya que tenía un menú bastante parecido al del abuelo Max.

Ben bajó de primero, prácticamente azotando los pies contra el pavimento, todo emocionado por una noche de paz sin que a nadie se le ocurriera destruir el Universo, ya que luego nadie le cree que es capaz de hacer una copia del mismo. Kevin fue el segundo en dejar el camión y le dio la mano a Gwen para ayudarla a bajar.

—¡Hay hamburguesas y papas con chile!— Ben gritó emocionado y salió corriendo al restaurante.

Kevin y Gwen lo siguieron como si fuera su hijo. Lo cual, cuando lo mencionó Gwen como una indirecta a Kevin para tener alguna vez familia, este puso cara de tonto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no pasó a más.

Ya los tres dentro del restaurante se decidieron a ordenar. Kevin y Ben pidieron lo más grasoso y tapa arterias que encontraron en el menú. Gwen, en cambio, pidió una ensalada.

La cena transcurrió en relativa paz. Los amigos se divertían hablando de la Universidad y hasta pareció interesante el desenvolvimiento de Gwen como "La chica con suerte" y que nadie se diera cuenta que era ella cuando de pronto desaparecía. Kevin estaba feliz con su taller y la cantidad de coches que le llegaban para componer y que sus clientes estaban más que satisfechos con su servicio. Ben observaba a su prima y a su amigo, le encantaba la idea de que personas tan diferentes en muchos aspectos se tuvieran paciencia y se demostraran amor.

—Extraño a Rook— soltó Ben de la nada.

Gwen le tomó la mano a su primo. Kevin se pasó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y vio para las afueras del local.

—Dentro de una semana estará de vuelta tu novio, no te apresures— dijo Gwen sin burlarse de Ben ya que comprendía que aún iniciaban una relación y aún no sabían cómo desenvolverse en ese aspecto.

Entonces, Kevin se puso de pie rápidamente y absorbió la mesa de metal, cambiando el color de su brazo a gris. Ben y Gwen dejaron su momento de familia para estar atentos de lo que afectaba a Kevin.

Por la ventana del restaurante se veía una luz rojiza que se dirigía hacia ellos. Dicha luz era más bien una bola de fuego. Los tres héroes avisaron a los pocos clientes del lugar que se fueran a un sitio seguro, mientras ellos verían la forma de mantenerlos a salvo. Gwen se transformó en su versión anodita. Ben movió el omnitrix y para su suerte le salió alguien que le ayudaría bastante: "Fuego".

La gente gritaba despavorida. El dueño del restaurante abría la caja y con desespero sacaba sus ganancias para luego correr a su auto junto con la cocinera que parecía ser su esposa. Algunos carros como otros camiones se dispersaron.

—¡Vaya!— Kevin chifló al ver como los civiles no perdían el tiempo gritando —¡Sin tantos problemas!

—Estoy de acuerdo— respondió Ben al impulsarse con los poderes de Fuego e ir directo a la masa de fuego que venía directo al restaurante.

Gwen se paró a un lado de Kevin. Los dos estaban listos para el ataque.

—¿Es que nunca tendremos unas vacaciones normales?— preguntó la Chica con Suerte de muy mal humor.

Fuego, ya en el aire, voló al meteorito para detener su impacto. Para su sorpresa, no era una piedra, era una nave.

—¡Rook!— gritó Fuego y sostuvo la nave del frente.

—Ben, es la nave de mi padre. No me dijo que estaba averiada— Dijo Rook tratando de maniobrar el aterrizaje de la nave.

—Gwendolyn, Kevin Levin— Rook abrió un canal de comunicación con la insignia de plomero de Kevin —Soy Rook, háganse a un lado, haré lo necesario para aterrizar.

Gwen y Kevin se miraron entre ellos unos cuantos segundos y confiando en la capacidad de Rook para un aterrizaje de emergencia se hicieron a un lado. Fuego ayudó bastante a reducir la velocidad, así, que cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de impacto contra el asfalto, se alejó de la nave. Rook, con gran maestría chocó contra el local de comida rápida, metiéndose por el cristal pero sin llegar a más daños.

Gwen y Kevin regresaron a su estado normal. Fuego aterrizó junto a ellos y se transformó en Ben Tennyson. Luego, los tres chicos corrieron para ver si Rook estaba con bien.

Rook salió de la nave, tambaleándose por el repentino choque.


	2. Sorpresas de Carretera

**Autor:**

Antes que nada, me disculpo por descuidar este fic, pero estuve con la tesis, un trabajo y más pendientes personales. También pido disculpas por no darle prioridad y dedicarme a otros. No es que ya no me interese Ben10, amo Ben10 más que otros fandoms y, etc. Simplemente, tengo un shock con que no quiero echar a perder personajes por qué los adoro. Más a Kevin. Pero ya, quitándome el miedo, he decidido terminar este fic y el de Jurassic Park. Está bien que me dedique a los Osomatsus, pero Ben10 es lo mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Sorpresas de Carretera**

El cambio en la gravedad hizo que Rook cayera de rodillas. Ben corrió a socorrerlo y le ayudó a estar de pie.

Kevin giró los ojos por la escena. —Que horrible conduces, no dejaré que toques el camper en ningún momento— se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿Y yo puedo?!— Ben soltó a Rook dejándolo a la deriva de su mareo.

—Oye... Gracias— Rook observó a Ben quejándose. Gwen por ser más sensata abrazó a Rook para que no se cayera.

—Por favor, compórtense— Gwen regañó a todos por igual, alguien tenía que imponer el orden. —Ben, hace diez minutos lloriqueabas por Rook ¡Ni quien te entienda!

—¡Gwen, cabían posibilidades de que Kevin me soltase el camión!— Ben infló el pecho, pero enseguida sacó todo el aire en un ataque de tos un zape de Kevin.

—Algún día, Tennyson. Primero aprende a transfórmate como se debe, lámeme las botas y te dejaré conducir— Kevin decía mientras verificaba la nave y miraba de reojo el camión del abuelo. Se tomó del mentón y empezó a murmurar cosas que al parecer nadie entendía, excepto por Rook:

—Es una nave liviana. Lo podemos remolcar— Rook apartó a Gwen con respeto y con un asentimiento le agradeció su preocupación.

Kevin sonrió de lado, tenía gran química con Rook Blonko, era el amigo ideal para hablar de motores, inyección diésel y grasa. Cosas que no podía debatir con los Tennyson: Gwen contaba con intereses "más cultos", y el otro era un imbécil. —Todos muevan el trasero, tenemos que remolcar una nave.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, cuando retomaron la carretera. El silencio los tranquilizaba, y era como si no vivieran en medio del peligro. El camión era guiado por un manto de estrellas y una enorme luna que los cuidaba, la sombra de las montañas estaba a lo lejos. Era un mundo pacífico, al fin lo era y se lo merecían más que nadie.

Kevin conducía y le gustaba como el aire le revolvía el cabello. Fumaba un cigarrillo y dejaba que el humo se combinase con la brisa. Gwen se encontraba de copiloto, sentada con las piernas sobre el asiento. Leía un libro con letras que no se podían traducir excepto por ella. Se fue acostumbrando a la apariencia burda de Kevin y evitó que dejase de fumar, no lo logró por completo. Ahora, el chico, de vez en cuando, fumaba un cigarro, más por placer que por vicio. La chica se quitó la blusa, debajo tenía un top más ajustado. Las vacaciones empezaban y lo mejor, sin ningún adulto para comportarse mejor que lo de siempre. Quería estar fresca. Quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre con sus amigos. Quería ser ella.

En la cama de atrás se encontraban Ben y Rook, ambos dormían. Se escucha el compás de su respiración y como se movían entre las sábanas. Todo era paz. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

—Tenemos que acampar— Gwen abrió el mapa, su primera parada estaba a cien kilómetros, y Kevin ya se notaba cansado.

Al fondo de camper se escucharon los ronquidos y murmullos de Ben; que resultó inquieto para dormir como para todo. Gwen sintió lástima por Rook, el pobre amanecería adolorido por las patadas de su primo como por el lugar tan estrecho donde se les ocurrió dormir.

—Gwen— Kevin rompió el silencio al terminar su cigarrillo que aplastó contra el cenicero.

Gwen bajó las piernas del asiento, estaba descalza. Kevin la vio y todo el aire se le escapó por lo maravillosa que era: el cabello revuelto por la brisa de la carretera, la blusa ajustada, los pies libres y que no estuviera estresada por algún asunto escolar. En ese momento, la amó mucho más.

—¿Cómo dormiremos nosotros?— Kevin preguntó por qué se le iba a hacer injusto que él durmiera separado de Gwen, cuando esos dos idiotas estaban aplastándose entre sí.

El camión se detuvo de pronto, un impacto hizo que se levantase sobre las ruedas delanteras. No se veía nada por el humo que salía del motor. Rook y Ben terminaron en el suelo, aturdidos por el golpe, un poco asustados por el incidente. Rook fue el primero en reaccionar y se ocupó de Ben que tenía abierta una ceja al chocar con algún mueble del camión. Tuvieron suerte de que la nave remolcada no los chocase desde atrás.

Gwen tenía excelsos reflejos, con su maná sostenía a Kevin, evitando que saliera volando por el panorámico. Pudo haber muerto con todo y el cinturón de seguridad. Ella estaba suspendida en el aire, pero le dolía el cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hizo.

—¿¡Qué diablos?!— Ben se levantó tocándose la frente. La mano se le llenó de sangre y chasqueó la lengua. —¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Son nuestras vacaciones y mi bello rostro!— espetó apretando el omnitrix.

Rook negó, para que se esforzaba con Ben, si al fin y al cabo, era un egoísta, pero eso también le daba cierto encanto. Se sostuvo de donde pudo cuando el camión volvió a pararse sobre sus cuatro ruedas, logrando que todos los chicos retumbasen dentro de él. Rook sufrió un dolor agudo en las rodillas por lo repentino del movimiento.

—¡Diablos!— Kevin maldijo y sostuvo a Gwen.

Ben se transformó en Echo Echo, cuando claramente deseaba ser Cuatro Brazos y darle su merecido a quien se atrevió a despertarlo.

Cuando los chicos salieron del camión, no pudieron evitar ver el estado del vehículo. El motor estaba desecho y la gasolina se filtraba por la manguera.

—El abuelo me va a matar...— Echo Echo negó un par de veces.

—¡No, yo voy a matar a quien hizo esto!— Kevin gritó y tocó el camión para absorber sus características.

—¿Están todos bien?— Rook preguntó de lo más preocupado.

—¡NO!— el resto de los chicos gritaron en coro ¡Se metieron con el camión del abuelo Max! ¡Con sus recuerdos! Esto ya era personal.

—Y no lo estarán.

Nadie reconoció la voz. Eso confundió a los chicos que ya tenían en mente a un par de villanos que se atreverían a joderles las vacaciones y los ánimos, uno de ellos era Albedo.

—¿Quién eres? Muéstrate— Gwen alzó la voz.

Detrás de la estela de humo apareció una chica albina, con los ojos rojos. A primera instancia era como si Albedo se hubiera transformado en mujer, porque traía la misma ropa.

—¿Albedo?— Fue tanta la sorpresa que Ben regresó a su estado original, mostrándose en ropa interior verde.

El resto perdió el habla, hasta Kevin que para toda ocasión tenía un comentario sarcástico.


End file.
